


Tasty Things

by jacquelee



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Noranti finds out if things are edible by tasting them.





	Tasty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Farscape, Noranti, Tasting things to figure out what they are.

"Uh, this one? Feces, definitely. Quite fresh. Interesting." 

"Wait, you're putting shit in your mouth? What about, bacteria and the like?" 

"Oh, my species is quite resilient against all of those little buggers. No worry. Still, not good for eating, let's try finding what this critter ate, it seems to be… Ah, yes." 

Noranti stopped at a plant and put one of the big, purple berries into her mouth, chewing carefully. Chiana still looked at her incredulously but intrigued at the same time, while Aeryn rolled her eyes again, for the thousand's time that day it seemed, and reassumed her defensive stance, guarding them from whatever she was expecting on this seemingly deserted planet. 

They had come here to find provisions, as Noranti claimed that the jungles of this planet were filled with tasty and nourishing plants. And as both Aeryn and Chiana had learned really quickly, Noranti's knowledge of what was tasty came from tasting absolutely everything. 

Including things other people wouldn't even want in their vicinity, let alone their mouth. Now, after declaring that the berries were indeed good for taking, Noranti let out a little yelp and ran off, again, presumably having found something else to put in her mouth. 

Chiana and Aeryn shared a look, the latter rolling her eyes again and hasting after Noranti. 

"Old woman! Wait!" 

Chiana crouched down, looking at Aeryn chasing after Noranti and putting the berries into one of the storage boxes they had brought. A grin spread over her face. As visits to planets went, this was shaping up to be one of the better ones. 

"Oh, don't put that in your mouth. That's disgusting." 

"No, it's not, it's very interesting. Wanna try?" 

The grin got even wider. Yes, definitely one of the better ones.


End file.
